Looking Back
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Chapter 3 is finally up! This is just a glimps sp? into Miaka and Amishi's lives after after marriage. I was thinking of making a sequel, so in your reviews tell me if you want 1. R
1. The Letter

Hi, it's me again with yet another Ami/Mia fanfic. Thank you to everyone who has read any of  
my fanfics and especially thank you to those who have reviewed. Anyway, this will have three  
parts. *Amiboshi, Nuriko, Tasuki, Tamahome, Suboshi, Nakago and Hotohori pop up*   
Kanoi: Huh, what are you guys doing here?  
T,T,N,&H: WE HAVE A COMPLAINT!  
Kanoi: Ok, shoot.  
T,T,N,&H: WHY AREN'T WE WITH MIAKA!!!!????  
Kanoi: Because I like writing Ami/Mia fanfics. Nakago, why are you here?  
Nakago: Have you seen Soi?  
Kanoi: Um, I think she said she was going to get her hair done and not to go see her.  
Nakago: Ok, I'll stay here then.  
Suboshi: Why haven't you written a story about Yui-sama and me?  
Kanoi: I will, just let me finish this first.  
Suboshi: Ok.  
Amiboshi: I'm just here to read the fic, ignore me.  
Kanoi: Ok. *finally notices Nuriko* NURIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs over and glomps Nuriko*  
Nuriko: *tries to escape* HELP, MIAKA!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone else: *sweatdrops*  
Amiboshi: Kanoi-san would like everyone to know that she does not own FY and wants you to  
enjoy the fic, ja ne. *sees Nuriko practically being strangled in the background by Kanoi and  
sweatdrops* *sighs* I'm glad I'm not her favorite anymore.  
______________________________________________________________________________   
Dear Miaka-chan,  
Looking back on all the things I've done (Tasuki: *singing* Looking back on the things  
I've done, I was try-OW!! *glares at Kanoi* Kanoi: Shut up!) I have many thing I regret . Some  
were bad judgement while others were things beyond my control. In this letter I will name some  
of the things I regret. The first thing I regret is that I lied to you. I am so sorry that I hurt you.  
Another thing is that I was born a Seriyuu worrior instead of a Suzaku worrior. While this could  
not be helped I feel that this is what lead to most of my horrible decisions. This is the last thing I  
will write about what I regret. This is what I regret most of all, falling in love with you. However  
there is one thing I don't regret. That is also that I fell in love with you and met you.   
While it breaks my heart to know you and Taka are meant to be I don't really mind. I am  
content to just have known you and have be4en your friend. As the old saying goes it is better to  
have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. I wrote this letter to tell you that no matter  
what I will always love you. I thought you deserved to know to know before I left. I'm going to  
New York in the United States and won't be coming back. I just don't think my heart could take  
seeing you and Taka married. Please remember you have my blessings and I wish you all the luck  
in the world.   
Love,  
Devoted warrior Amiboshi   
(aka Devoted friend Amishi)  
Miaka Yuki, soon to be Miaka Suknami, held the letter to her chest and sighed. 'Oh  
Amishi, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you ever felt this way,' Miaka thought on the verge of tears.  
At that exact moment her best friend Yui Hongo, and in a few months Yui Houtsu (Suboshi's  
reincarnated form, Sam's, last name) came in.   
"Miaka, is something wrong?" the ex-Priestess of Seriyuu asked her best friend with  
worry in her eyes and voice.  
Miaka shook her head, "No, I'm fine."  
"Good, now hurry up. Everyone's waiting," Yui said in her cheerful voice once more.   
"Ok, I'll be out in a minute," said the brunet. With that Yui smiled and left. Miaka then  
gave the letter one last glance, folded it up, and put it in her dresser drawer. She then went out to  
the awaiting crowd. 


	2. The Surprise

*Kanoi walks in on the FY boys having a party. *  
  
Kanoi: Uh, what's going on here?  
  
Nuriko: *walks up to Kanoi and puts his arm around her* Hey sweetie.  
  
Kanoi: *face lights up and she runs to the group of guys* AMIBOSHI!!!!  
  
Amiboshi: Kanoi-chan! *hugs Kanoi and gives her a light kiss on the lips* I missed you.  
  
Kanoi: I missed you too, but you know I have to work (write), plus I'm going to see Shady today.  
  
Amiboshi:*face darkens* Oh yeah, her.  
  
Tasuki: What's goin' on here, I thought ya' liked Gay Boy.  
  
Kanoi: Amiboshi is my favorite again, we got married last night. *shows everyone her wedding ring*  
  
All but Nuriko: WOW!!  
  
Nuriko: You're gonna come crying back to me I just know it.  
  
All: SHUT IT!  
  
Kanoi: Well now, let's see what happens at the Miaka/Taka wedding.  
  
As the wedding march played Miaka walked down the isle, uncertainty upon her face like a billboard. However, no one seemed to notice, no one except Sam that is. The ex-Seriyuu warrior and current fiancé to his priestess sensed Miaka's troubled heart. He wondered what ailed his past foe, she was a sweet girl and didn't deserve to be hurt.  
  
He watched Miaka sadly; however his thoughts were soon interrupted by his lover's sweet voice. "She looks so happy, doesn't she?" Sam simply nodded, but he wondered how Yui could have gotten that idea. Miaka looked miserable.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the Suzaku no Miko got to the podium.  
  
Before anyone could speak Miaka said something that shocked everyone. "I'm sorry Taka but I can't marry you," with that said she ran out of the church. Sam smiled and snuck out unnoticed to all but Yui. When she finally grasped what was going on she smiled and whispered, "Oh Miaka, I only hope you're not too late." One lone tear slid down Yui's cheek.  
  
*In the parking lot*  
  
"Miaka, wait!" Sam yelled as he chased the girl. Finally he caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. Once Miaka turned around she saw that Sam was smiling at her. "Need a ride?" Sam inquired, nodding his head in the direction of his car. Miaka looked at her best friend's fiancé gratefully.  
  
Once at the airport Miaka hurried out of the car, but stopped once she heard her name. She turned around to see Sam looking at her seriously, "Tell him I said to get his butt back home right now." Miaka smiled, nodded then ran into the airport building. Once her figure disappeared Sam looked to the sky. He then prayed, "Seriyuu, please give them happiness."  
  
As Miaka ran through the building people stared at her in confusement, I mean after all it's not every day you see a woman in a wedding dress run through the airport. When she finally got to the gate where Amishi should be she found the plane had already taken off. Feeling like all was lost she sat down in a seat and let tears flow down her cheeks. She could feel her heart being torn into tiny pieces. She had never gotten to tell him that she loved him. She had been an idiot to wait until it was too late. She then started to weep, "Oh Amishi-kun, you idiot. Why did you leave? I'm sorry, I really am. I had no clue you felt that way, if I had known I never would have attempted to marry Taka."  
  
A familiar voice from behind her then spoke up, "Do you really feel that way? If so then we could try and start a relationship."  
  
"Amishi," Miaka whispered through her slight sobbing. "I would love to try but I have to tell you something first. I really do love you and I'm not even sure of when I didn't. Taka and I were never meant to be, you are my one and only Amiboshi, for as long as I can remember."  
  
Miaka then raised her head and met crystal blue eyes. "Oh Miaka," Amishi then took the Suzaku no Miko into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he had held from her for what seemed more then a lifetime (Taka: Cuz it was! Me: SHUT UP!) She returned the kiss with just as much passion.  
  
Miaka then broke the kiss and breathlessly said, "Sam told me to tell you to get your butt home." Amishi smiled at her laughing a bit, he then embraced the only woman he had ever and will ever love.  
  
Tasuki: Not bad Kanoi-san!  
  
Kanoi: Oh Amiboshi, I love you so much.  
  
Amiboshi: As I do you my love.  
  
Everyone else: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Chiriko: Since Kanoi-sama seems to be occupied at the moment I will tell you. There is only one chapter left in this little trilogy, we hope you have enjoyed this story and will continue read it. We also hope that you pass this story onto your friends. Good bye. 


	3. The Future

HI!!! Sorry this took so long, I've had it done for a LONG time but was too lazy to type it up. I'm trying my hardest to get my Fushigi Yugi obsession back, so far so good. Well anyway, on with this and sorry to keep you waiting so long. NOW ONTO THE LAST CHAPTER OF 'LOOKING BACK'!!!!! FINALLY!  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_  
  
Ch.3 'The Future'  
  
A little girl with long blond hair and green eyes ran down the hall being followed by a boy of the same age and looks (short blond hair and green eyes). The two twins ran into the garden where their parents were. The little girl ran and hid behind her mother's leg, while the little boy was grabbed from behind and picked up by their father.  
  
"Kaen, what's wrong?" the brunet woman asked.  
  
"Mommy, Ryuen won't stop chasing me," the little girl said between sniffles.  
  
The man looked at his wife and then his son. "Is that so? Ryuen, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Ryuen looked at his sister and said' "I'm sorry, Kaen."  
  
"It's ok!" exclaimed the girl.  
  
The children's mother than said' "You are very forgiving."  
  
"Just like her mother," the man said. The two parents shared a smile, knowing their children's future would be almost, if not more, exciting than their lives were.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_  
  
Short I know, but what can ya do? Anyway, I was thinking of making a sequel to this, like when Kaen and Ryuen were grown up. If I do really depends on the demand, if I get at least 5 (I'm easy to please) reviews saying that people want a sequel then I'll make one. Well I guess that's it, and than you all very much for being so patient. 


End file.
